kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammer
Hammer is one of Kirby's Copy abilities. It is perhaps the most powerful of all of his normal abilities, and boasts an instant K.O. when used on most, if not all, normal enemies. When used on a mini-boss or boss, the moves simply do heavy damage. Although it may be strong, the Hammer ability is perhaps one of the hardest to obtain. Hammer is one of the few abilities that can not be found by inhaling a common enemy. Instead, Kirby might fight, fell, and then swallow Bonkers the ape to get it. Besides that, Kirby can also eat an Orange Dygclops, but these are only made by Heavy Mole, so they are only encountered in his boss battle. Sadly, this means that in every game (excluding Kirby's Adventure and its remake), Bonkers is the only enemy that carries the Hammer ability. One can also potentially get this ability from a Copy Pedestal. The hammer Kirby wields may look like any other regular hammer, but it does harbor some supernatural (and certainly unusual) powers. It is able to grow in size and even engulf itself in flames in order to dole out heavy damage. Strangely, the Hammer ability was not given a hat in Super Star like the rest of the abilities. Instead, he first gained his hat in Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, in which a blue and white chord was placed around his head. However, in the upcoming Kirby Wii, Hammer is given a hardhat rather than a headband. In Kirby Air Ride, Hammer is not featured as a real copy ability per say, but a Hammer appears as an item in Top Ride. When it is collected, it spins rigorously around the user's Air Machine, knocking anyone who comes in contact with it around. It is also one of the few abilities that may be used in the water. Attacks and Features ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' Kirby uses Hammer as his Side Special attack in the Super Smash Bros. series, starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee. Rather than swinging it vertically like he does in most games, Kirby swings the hammer horizontally similarly to what he does with the "Hammer Flip" move (but without the fire). It's slower than Kirby's other attacks but can K.O. players with high percentage. When used in the air, Kirby swings the hammer around him, like he does in most games. In Melee, he spins vertically once, but in Brawl, he spins horizontally twice, similar to "Hammer Swing". While the move in Melee is closer to what he does in the games, in Brawl the move is a bit stronger and beneficial. In Brawl, King Dedede uses an attack called Jet Hammer which seems to draw it's influence from the Hammer Flip attack, however, instead of the hammer bursting into flame it actually opens to reveal a jet engine within. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Always obtained by inhaling King Dedede's signature mallet, Hammer Kirby in the anime retains all of its game characteristics- most notably the ability to dish out a lot of damage very fast. (The look is slightly different in that the star on each end is red on a green background instead of yellow on pink, and his headband is completely white instead of alternating white and blue). He uses all the same attacks from Kirby Super Star including the most powerful, Hammer Throw. (Which also causes Kirby to lose the ability. In one case, Kirby just spat out the Hammer at Dedede before he even transformed.) During the transformation sequence, Kirby first ties the band around his forehead, and then a variety of different old fashioned tools appear in his hands, including a cleaver, a hatstand, an axe, a rake, a kind of mop, and a plain stick. He cycles through them as he poses, before the hammer appears. Transformation Sequence WimUbIrHR40 Kirby (Wii) Hammer appears in the trailer for Kirby Wii. Bonkers is still the Helper for this ability. The ability seems to have all of its moves from Kirby Super Star, its remake, and the Amazing Mirror/Squeak Squad, but he dons an orange hard hat rather than a normal blue and white bandanna. Other Quotes Artwork Image:Normal hammerkirby(adventure).jpg|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Hammerkirby.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Hammerkirby2.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:hammer.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Normal hammerkirby.jpg|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' Other Ability Icons image:Kirby Nightmare in Dream Land Hammer.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Hammer Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' image:hammer_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:Hammer_Top_Ride.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:HammericonKSQSQ.png|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' References de:Hammer-Fähigkeit Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Items